fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Fruit (One Piece)
Aliases *Curséd Fruit *Akuma no Mi *Devil's Fruit Capabilities Devil Fruits are fruits imbued with great powers. User can only have one fruit (with exception of Blackbeard ), or else their body would be destroyed. Devil Fruit grants user superpower, but also weaknesses. Sea rejects Devil Fruit users, causing paralysis and ability negation when they enter slack water. Kairoseki (Sea Stone) also negates Devil Fruit's powers. Devil Fruits also can Awakened, resulting in increasing their abilities and opening new possibilities. Paramecia Paramecia, most common of Devil Fruits, grants user superhuman ability affecting their body (such as ability of elastic body, or turning their body into blades), their environment (levitating objects, turning people into toys) or capable of generating and manipulating some kind of substances (such as wax or poison). *'Gomu Gomu no Mi:' Elastic body *'Bara Bara no Mi ': Body division *'Sube Sube no Mi' : Slippery body surface *'Kilo Kilo no Mi' : Body weight manipulation *'Bomu Bomu no Mi ': Explosive body parts *'Hana Hana no Mi ': Body parts replication *'Doru Doru no Mi ': Wax manipulation *'Baku Baku no Mi': Eating replication *'Mane Mane no Mi ': Appearance imitation *'Supa Supa no Mi ': Blade physiology, Steel physiology *'Toge Toge no Mi ': Spike protrusion *'Ori Ori no Mi ': Binding creation *'Bane Bane no Mi ': Springs shapeshifting *'Ito Ito no Mi ': String manipulation. It's only known awakened devil fruit, allowing Doflamingo to turn surrounding objects into strings as well. *'Noro Noro no Mi ': Temporary slowing down particles emission *'Doa Doa no Mi ': Doors creation *'Awa Awa no Mi ': Soap manipulation,Supernatural cleaning *'Beri Beri no Mi ': Balls shapeshifting *'Sabi Sabi no Mi ': Corrosion *'Shari Shari no Mi ': Wheels shapeshifting *'Yomi Yomi no Mi ': Resurrection, Soul projection *'Kage Kage no Mi ': Shadow manipulation *'Horo Horo no Mi ': Ghosts creation, Astral projection *'Suke Suke no Mi ': Invisibility *'Nikyu Nikyu no Mi' : Repelling touch *'Ope Ope no Mi ': Personal domain creation *'Mero Mero no Mi ': Affection petrification *'Doku Doku no Mi ': Poison manipulation *'Horu Horu no Mi ': Hormone manipulation *'Choki Choki no Mi ': Scissors shapeshifting. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. *'Gura Gura no Mi ': Vibration emission, Earthquake creation *'Fuwa Fuwa no Mi ': Levitation through touch marking *'Woshu Woshu no Mi ': Person washing *'Mato Mato no Mi ': Target locking *'Buki Buki no Mi ': Weapons shapeshifting *'Guru Guru no Mi ': Propellers shapeshifting *'Beta Beta no Mi ': Mucus manipulation *'Hobi Hobi no Mi ': Toyfication, Self-age negation *'Bari Bari no Mi ': Barrier creation *'Nui Nui no Mi ': Sewing *'Giro Giro no Mi ': Memory reading, X-Ray vision, Telescopic sight, Tears attack *'Ato Ato no Mi ': Art transformation *'Jake Jake no Mi ': Jacket shapeshifting, Wearer control *'Pamu Pamu no Mi ': Body expansion and explosion, Object expansion and explosion *'Sui Sui no Mi ': Land swimming *'Hira Hira no Mi ': Flattening *'Ishi Ishi no Mi ': Stone assimilation and manipulation *'Nagi Nagi no Mi ': Sound nullification *'Chiyu Chiyu no Mi ': Healing water manipulation, Object restoration *'Goe Goe no Mi ': Sonic scream *'Kama Kama no Mi ': Air blades *'Hiso Hiso no Mi ': Animal communication *'Kachi Kachi no Mi ': Body hardening, Body temperature raising *'Nemu Nemu no Mi ': Sleep inducement *'Atsu Atsu no Mi ': Heat manipulation *'Mini Mini no Mi ': Size reduction *'Noko Noko no Mi ': Spores manipulation *'Ami Ami no Mi ': Net creation, Net shapeshifting *'Kopi Kopi no Mi ': Ability replication *'Modo Modo no Mi ': Age reversing flame manipulation *'Mosa Mosa no Mi ': Plant grow inducement *'Peto Peto no Mi ': Target controlling collar creation *'Moa Moa no Mi ': Size increasing, Speed increasing *'Kyubu Kyubu no Mi ': Cube transformation *'Gero Gero no Mi ': Disgusting *'Samu Samu no Mi ': Bad jokes *'Zuma Zuma no Mi ': Plasma balls creation Zoan Zoan grants user ability to transform into specific animal or user-animal hybrid, gaining enhanced abilities. Zoan can be also possessed by animals and inanimate object, such as weapons. Awakened Zoan 'posses much higher strength, speed, durability and recovery ability. They are also much bigger than other types. '''Mythical Zoan '''are immensely powerful and rare types of Devil Fruits, allowing to transform into mythological creatures, which may possess abilties similair to Paramecia and Logia. ;'Ushi Ushi no Mi (Cow) series : *'Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison '(Bison) *'Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe '(Giraffe) ;Hito Hito no Mi (Human) series : *'Hito Hito no Mi '(Human) *'Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu '(Daibutsu) ;Tori Tori no Mi (Bird) series : *'Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon '(Falcon) *'Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle '(Eagle) ;Inu Inu no Mi (Dog) series : *'Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund '(Dachshund) *'Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal '(Jackal) *'Inu Inu no Mi, Model Wolf '(Wolf) *'Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki '(Bake-danuki) ;Neko Neko no Mi (Cat) series *'Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard '(Leopard) ;Hebi Hebi no Mi (Snake) series *'Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda '(Anaconda) *'Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra '(King Cobra) ;Sara Sara no Mi (Salamander) series *'Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl '(Axolotl) ;Mushi Mushi no Mi (Insect) series *'Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi '(Rhinoceros Beetle) *Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi '(Hornet) ;'Batto Batto no Mi (Bat) series *'Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire '(Vampire) ;Single model series *'Mogu Mogu no Mi '(Mole) *'Uma Uma no Mi '(Horse) *'Zo Zo no Mi '(Elephant) Logia Logia is rarest type of Devil Fruits (excluding Mythical Zoan). Logia users are capable of generating, manipulating and becoming certain type of matter (sand, ice), energy (electricity) or other concept (darkness). *'Moku Moku no Mi ': Smoke element *'Mera Mera no Mi ': Fire element *'Suna Suna no Mi ': Sand element *'Goro Goro no Mi ': Lightning element *'Hie Hie no Mi ': Ice element *'Yami Yami no Mi ': Darkness element *'Pika Pika no Mi ': Light element *'Magu Magu no Mi ': Lava element *'Numa Numa no Mi ': Swamp element *'Gasu Gasu no Mi ': Gas element *'Yuki Yuki no Mi ': Snow element *'Toro Toro no Mi ': Possibly Jelly element *'Ame Ame no Mi ': Candy sirup element *'Pasa Pasa no Mi ': Paper element